Lies among us
by Catness
Summary: Danny and Mary have just gotten married. Something happens while they are on their honeymoon. chapter three up...
1. Chapter one

AN: I may continue this...

* * *

**Lies among us**

By Cat

**Chapter one**

Mary looked up at the stars. She had never sat down to look at them like this in years. Not since before Danny had left for the marines the first time. Danny sat down next to her and placed his arm around her.

"They're beautiful aren't they." Mary whispered quietly. It was more of a statement than a question. The twinkle of the stars looked down on her, sparkling and reflecting themselves in her eyes.

"As beautiful as you..." Danny whispered back as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently.

Mary smiled quietly and leaned closer to Danny. This was how they had stayed for many hours. Also how they would stay for many hours. They were on their Honeymoon. A great event for the both of them. Getting married to each other was what they had both wanted and had fulfilled the night before. A beautiful life they had planned for the future and the past was yet to be forgotten. Good memories were to remain though. Thoughts and dreams for the future were to be shared between them now, not that they weren't before hand.

Danny stood quietly and returned to the rental car for a moment. He returned to Mary a moment later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Pouring a glass for each of them he sat back and hugged Mary closer.

**.::Back at their motel room::.**

They entered silently, the door closed behind them with a click. Danny sat Mary down on the couch before entering the small Hawaiian kitchen and turning the light on. Suddenly he heard a scream from the lounge room. He ran quickly to where he found Mary in the hands of a large man who was, at the moment, holding a gun to her temple.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

An: Maybe a continue chapter if you review.


	2. Chapter two

AN: second chapter, read and review please.

* * *

**Lies among us**

By Cat

**Chapter two**

Danny gasped as the attacker pressed the gun closer to her. Mary shook with fear. This was obvious to Danny.

"Let her go!" Danny said sternly. He was shaking too, not with fear, with anger.

"No! Sit on the couch." The attacker ordered.

Danny obeyed slowly. Thoughts raced throughout his mind. Many of them were with worry of Mary. He gulped.

Mary gasped suddenly as the gun was pressed harder into her head. "Where is it?!" The attacker demanded.

"Where's what?" Danny questioned. He knew that the only thing he could do to save Mary was to obey the attacker and do anything the attacker said but Danny had to look stunned at this last part. He looked sincere. "Where's what?" He repeated sincerely with a face no-one but the attacker could dismiss.

"You know what I mean!" The attacker shouted. A tear fell own Mary's cheek and Danny's eyes filled with tears themselves as he looked at Mary's face and the gun pressed into it.

"No!" Danny cried. "I assure you that I don't!" A tear ran down Danny's face also.

The attacker released his hold on Mary and pushed the frail body into the arms of her lover. Mary began sobbing into the shoulder of Danny.

"It's ok." He whispered into her ear in a comforting tone. He kissed her forehead multiple times before whispering more comforting words. "Everything is going to be alright." He brushed both hair and tears away from her face and eyes before kissing her forehead gently. "It's gonna be ok..."

After a moment the motel room phone began to ring loudly. Danny flinched as did the attacker.

"Leave it." The attacker muttered in a voice which was just barely audible. The ringing stopped after a few minutes.

Suddenly the tones of a number being dialled into the phone in the motel room was heard. Danny looked up and turned around to see their attacker talking silently to an unknown person, possibly an accomplice.

"Alright." The attacker said sternly. "Get up." Danny and Mary both obeyed. The attacker led them outside and into the bushes to where a white van was parked. "Get in." The attacker ordered. Mary obeyed once again. But Danny found it within himself to refuse, only to be picked up and thrown into the van by the attacker's large accomplice.

The doors closed after a moment, filling the back of the van with darkness. Danny found Mary's hand and grasped it. "It will be okay honey." He kissed her hand gently and held it to his chest. "I promise."

.::The office of Big Ed Deline::.

Ed Deline slammed the phone down angrily. His protégé had not been answering the phone for hours now.

"And I thought Danny was joking about making love all day long..." Ed muttered angrily.

Ed had been trying to contact Danny about an escaped prisoner that he and Danny had helped put away. To be truthful, Ed was kind of fearful that the prisoner had already got to Danny. But Danny was watchful was he not? He would be careful and protect Mary and himself...

The phone rang, jolting Ed from his thoughts. He picked up the phone. It was from Danny's and Mary's motel room over in Hawaii. "Where the hell have you been Danny?"

"With me..." An unknown voice said. "I nabbed them this very night..." The voice said in a lethal tone. "If you do what I want maybe you can get him and his little fiancée back... but not before we have a little _–fun-_ first..."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

AN: I may not be able to continue for a little while because I have to go somewhere in and will be away for around two weeks... but I will add as much as I can before I go...


	3. Chapter three

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while... but here we go...

* * *

_"With me..." An unknown voice said. "I nabbed them this very night..." The voice said in a lethal tone. "If you do what I want maybe you can get him and his little fiancée back... but not before we have a little –_fun_- first..."_

**Lies among us**

By Cat

**Chapter three**

The steady beep of the phone told Ed that the phone call and Danny and Mary's honeymoon were over. He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. He should have known that something like this would happen. He should have at least warned Danny before he left. With a heavy sigh he picked the phone back up and using speed dial he heard the dial tone.

"Tony?" He said as the person on the other end picked up. "We have a problem..."

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, Danny sighed as he slumped against the wall of the van in pain, hugging Mary close. To tell you the truth, Danny was confused, very confused. He had no idea what the hell the guy was going on about. He looked down at Mary, he stroked her hair back from her eyes and then he kissed her forehead.

"What's going on Danny?" Mary asked as she turned to face her long-time friend.

Danny shook his head sorrowfully. "I don't know." He said and Mary could easily hear the fear in his voice.

Mary and Danny both looked up as they felt the van pull to a halt. Danny took a deep breath and the van doors opened with a sudden bang which surprised the couple. Mary leaned closer to Danny for protection as a man entered the van.

Mary squealed as the man pulled her up. "Out of the van, now!" He shouted as he practically threw Mary out of the van.

Danny stood but was soon pushed back down by the man. "Not you. We only want her at this stage."

Danny looked shocked and attempted to get up again, he fought with the man until he was pushed back down and handcuffed to a bar.

"There's no way that you can help her McCoy..." The man's voice said with a nasty edge to it.

All Danny could do at the moment was sit and look horrified, but after a moment he cried out; "I love you Mary." He sat back after a moment and then rubbed his eyes blearily, it was going to be a long night.

After driving for twenty minutes or so the van pulled to another halt. From looking through a small crack through a window, Danny guessed that it was probably at a warehouse. After a few moments he heard voices coming from outside;

"Do you have it?" The first voice asked.

"No, he refused to give it up," the voice Danny recognized said. "Claims that he doesn't know what I was talking about."

Danny sighed but the next few phrases were inaudible to him and as much as he tried to hear and as quiet as he could be he could not hear what the two men were saying. He leant back and closed his eyes.

Around a minute later he heard the doors of the van opening once more.

"Final stop, end of the line." He heard before he heard the handcuffs being unlocked and then he felt himself being pulled up.

He opened his eyes blearily as he was pulled out of the van and then he saw the surroundings of a warehouse.

"Recognize this?" The man said before pushing Danny to the ground.

_To be continued...

* * *

_


End file.
